


Easy

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Paralysis, Romance, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction with the help of stasis cuffs. Megatron and Starscream have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is abandoned, and will not be updated.

Starscream could only watch dumbly as Megatron lifted him bridal-style and carried him into his quarters. There was a strange look on the tyrant’s face – stern, almost pensive, but not angry. Starscream’s hands lay limp on his chassis, his head lolling back until Megatron adjusted his hold so that he cradled the back of Starscream’s helm with one large hand. He looked up at his leader in shock, but the gag kept him from voicing his confusion. He had expected Megatron to be rough, to punish him for his repeated transgressions – the stellar cycles of insubordination, the now uncountable assassination attempts. But instead he was quiet, his touch firm and authoritative but not harsh.

Once inside Megatron’s quarters, the large mech lay Starscream down on his back on the berth. Starscream would have been shaking, looking up at Megatron as the older mech loomed over him, broad shoulders silhouetted in the sparse light. As it was, the stasis cuffs kept him paralysed.

“Starscream.” Megatron leaned over the berth, placing one hand by Starscream’s shoulder, above the wing, the other lightly on his waist. His optics burned dark red, and Starscream found himself transfixed. His intakes were stalling; he didn’t know if Megatron was going to ‘face him or kill him.

Megatron’s hand squeezed lightly, and his thumb rubbed slow, restless circles against Starscream’s warm armour. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he reached up and unfastened the gag. Starscream drew a deep intake and gasped, “About time.”

“Silence.” Megatron pressed his palm over Starscream’s mouth in the gag’s place. Starscream glared. “For once would you just...” He slowly drew his hand away, and Starscream froze in fear as he leaned down. Megatron stopped when their lips were a spark-flare apart.

Starscream couldn’t bite his tongue. “Would I just what?”

Megatron bared his teeth in a short sigh of disappointment. His hand slipped down to Starscream’s throat, and Starscream almost relaxed at the familiarity of this kind of touch. “Starscream...” Starscream could feel his breath hot against his lips, and he couldn’t figure out if he wanted to flee or just reach up and _kiss_ \- “Why do you continue to fight me?” Megatron’s voice was a low, soft rumble, that made Starscream’s fuel tank twist and tighten strangely. “We could have ruled Cybertron together...” The hand tightened a moment and Starscream thought he was going to choke him, but then it relaxed and slid downward to the top of his cockpit. He watched Megatron’s face, feeling unsteady, still waiting for the moment Megatron turned, and these gentle touches became blows.

“You only said that so you could have Omega,” he said. Megatron frowned, and then took hold of the cuffs and raised Starscream’s hands above his head. Starscream grimaced, not liking being laid out so vulnerably. Megatron seemed to take too long studying him before leaning in again, his hand settling once more on Starscream’s cockpit.

“You’re so sure of that,” Megatron said. His tone seemed faraway, uncharacteristically wistful.

“Of course,” Starscream said, frowning up at Megatron.

“Would it have been so terrible?” Megatron asked. He met Starscream’s optics for a moment before shuttering his own and dipping his head and pressing a kiss to the corner of Starscream’s mouth. The jet gasped, and he swore he felt a couple of connections in his processor spark out. His optics were open wide, but he stared at the ceiling while his CPU tried to catch up with the reality of that soft, undemanding kiss. Megatron shifted a little, and placed his next kiss just under Starscream’s lower lip. Another, on his chin, and a fourth on the gentle curve of his throat. Starscream was still frozen, and not only because of the stasis cuffs. Megatron’s hand was at his waist again, holding a little tighter this time and shifting him so his back was slightly arched. Starscream would have shivered. “Hmm?” Megatron’s voice was quiet and low, a rich thrum against Starscream’s throat cables. “To rule as my right hand?” Megatron shifted his weight, moving so he was balanced on his knees and one elbow, astride Starscream’s thighs. He moved his hand from the berth down over Starscream’s wing, and the jet gave a shaky, involuntary sigh as his leader’s fingers brushed firmly over the Decepticon brand. His other hand slipped under the small of Starscream’s back.

“Right hand? I want to be leader, not your consort,” Starscream sneered, but it came out a little bit shaky. Megatron was kissing the side of his neck now, slow, sucking kisses that made his processor go all fuzzy and his empty spark chamber ache. “Ohh... stop that. Let me go.”

“No.” Megatron began to kiss his way down Starscream’s cockpit, though he was taking his time. His hands continued their similarly unhurried caresses to wing, waist, chest, hip... Starscream’s fans kicked in, seeming loud in the quiet room.

“Megatron... What... What the slag are you doing? You think I’m just yours to do whatever you want with?”

“Yes. I do.” Starscream didn’t want to think about why that sent a deep thrill down his spinal support column. “Because you are. Starscream, you always have been... Mine.”

Starscream was going to spit some sharp reply, but instead he melted when Megatron kissed the swell above his spark chamber, while his arm encircled his waist and pulled their chassis together. A weak “Megatron...” was all he could manage, and his processor reeled as he realised he didn’t want Megatron to stop. As he realised Megatron was right.

Megatron slowly made his way down Starscream’s body, trailing languid kisses over rapidly heating metal. One hand was still teasing and pinching the lower edge of one wing, while the other slid under Starscream’s aft and tilted his hips upward. Starscream’s fans were whirring, and little beads of condensation gradually began to collect on his armour, running in tiny rivulets over the curves of his waist and thighs. He made soft, breathy sounds as Megatron continued, but he was no longer asking Megatron to stop. He let his optics close when he couldn’t lift his head to watch his leader work, and he gasped as the older mech’s mouth reached his lower abdomen. Megatron’s hand moved from Starscream’s wing to his hip, and Starscream could feel his grip was unsteady. He could hear his shaky intakes, and the knowledge that Megatron wasn’t quite as in control as he wanted Starscream to believe left Starscream elated. A smug smile creeping onto his face – though he was still panting for air to cool his systems – he said, “So how long have you wanted to get me like this, oh mighty leader?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Starscream,” Megatron replied, but Starscream wasn’t stung.

“Come on,” Starscream murmured. “Take these off.” Megatron glanced up, keeping his face close to Starscream’s body, his hands hot against the jet’s armour. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

“Nothing you’ve ever done has frightened me,” Megatron said, but Starscream knew there was something about this closeness, this physical honesty, that was throwing Megatron off balance.

“So what’s the problem?” Starscream said with an oily half-smile that only faltered when Megatron ducked his head and licked at the top of Starscream’s pelvic guard. “I can feel you’re running hot.”

“So are you, my dear traitor.” Starscream dimmed his optics and let out a shaky breath as Megatron kissed a seam at his hip. His glossa was flicking over the tiny gap, leaving hot, wet trails over the smooth metal. “You’re especially hot down here,” Megatron added. Starscream hated that smug tone, but somehow it still managed to get him even wetter than he already was.

“You smug malfunction,” he spat. “Take them off. Take them off!”

Megatron crawled up his body again until they were optic to optic. “I’d ask if you promised not to try to deactivate me again,” Megatron said. “But I know how much your word is worth.”

Starscream gave a smile that was almost flattered. “See? You are scared of me. Scared of little old Starscream.” Megatron growled and grazed his teeth over Starscream’s jaw. Starscream quieted, and Megatron’s hands slid up his arms to the cuffs. “I want...”

“Hmm?” Megatron nuzzled at the side of his helm, his hands curled round the cuffs but doing nothing but hold them for now. All it would take was a little push of the switch and Starscream would be able to move, would be able to touch... “What do you want?” Starscream grit his teeth and refused to answer. Megatron laughed very quietly. “Maybe I’ll take them off,” the older mech said. “But not just yet.”

“Damn you,” Starscream growled. “Damn you to the Pit.”

“Now, now. Watch that mouth of yours, Starscream.” Megatron was shifting down the berth again, trailing slow, open-mouthed kisses down Starscream’s chassis as he went. Starscream shuttered his optics and tried hard to regulate his intakes.

“Watch _my_ mouth?” Starscream said. “What about _yours_?”

“What about it?” Megatron purred. He licked slowly and possessively across the top of Starscream’s thigh, outside to in, and Starscream couldn’t suppress the quiet little “oh” that passed his lips. Megatron’s hands felt heavy and hot as the older mech slid them to the insides of Starscream’s thighs and pushed his legs apart. Starscream’s intakes stalled for a moment, and he stared straight up, optics wide and bright.

“You wouldn’t dare...”

“Wouldn’t I?”

Starscream swallowed. Apparently, Megatron would. He felt Megatron’s glossa – the very tip, made hard and sharp – probe at the seams around his pelvic guard, searching for the catch that would open the jet up. Starscream let out a guttural groan as the older mech thoroughly licked his seams and panel; the valve beneath was throbbing and warm by now, much to Starscream’s irritation. Starscream was unable to slide back the panel himself due to the cuffs’ paralysis, but Megatron soon solved the problem for the both of them by finally finding that elusive catch, manipulating it with his glossa, and then loosing and pushing back the curved, hot metal to reveal the sensitive parts beneath.

Starscream shuddered, shocked at this new vulnerability.

“Starscream,” Megatron purred, and Starscream felt the heat of his breath on his valve. “You’re shaking.”

“I am not,” Starscream hissed through grit denta. His valve was slack and soft, still tight but the rim was more flexible than it would be without the stasis cuffs. It glistened softly with lubricant. Starscream shuttered his optics tightly and grimaced in embarrassment. It was mortifying.

Megatron didn’t go for the valve right away. Instead he spent some time suckling at the tops of the seeker’s inner thighs, which made Starscream’s fuel-tank flutter and his valve grow even slicker.

“Megatron…” It was almost a whine. He couldn’t buck his hips, he couldn’t spread his legs wider.

“Yes Starscream?” Starscream couldn’t even lift his head to meet Megatron’s optics.

“For spark’s sake take the cuffs off…”

“Soon…” Megatron dipped his head again, and Starscream gasped.


End file.
